


Lucky

by methamphetamine



Series: Mojave? Mo Problems. [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is ok, F/F, Fluff, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betsy and Six, post-retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic thing where everyone gets a happy ending because that's what we all need and deserve.

Betsy opened her eyes slowly, taking in the hazy, almost strangely still morning. Her wife, known to all as Six, lay next to her still sleeping; despite the sunlight filtering in through the gaps in the roof, tumbling down onto her closed eyes and messy hair. It illuminated their still-tangled limbs and almost-threadbare blankets pushed towards the edge of the bed during the night. The yellow-gold beams lit up the Mojave dust that lazily drifted through the air before it settled on prewar decorations, odds and ends that Six had insisted they needed.

This was their house, a home, with the mismatched curtains that Betsy had spent many an hour patching up and the rickety floor boards that never stopped creaking and the strange-shaped cacti out front that almost looked like a dick.

They had found this place when they were out hunting fire gecko, for their eggs. It had previously been some sort of cabin, probably existed pre-nuclear apocalypse before being abandoned when the bombs fell. When they found the cabin it had crumbly foundation, a serious radroach infestation and strange scrap metal pieces patched onto it by wastelanders looking to fix it up. Betsy had been ready to move on after they had taken all the junk they could possibly carry but Six had looked at Betsy with those big green eyes of hers and Betsy knew that she would give in, no matter what Six asked of her. So they stayed, clearing out the radroaches and making it liveable again before clearing their things out of the Lucky 38 and moving in. Neither of them really missed that goddamn casino.

They had quickly settled into a comfortable life, even more so after Six let the NCR take over and Betsy took an early retirement. After all that had passed they truly settled down. Instead of worrying about whether or not her then girlfriend would come back from whatever suicide mission she was on, Betsy found herself worrying if Six remembered to take enough caps with her when she went to Freeside to get that plasma thrower she had been wanting. It was a nice change, and it was that change that made Betsy truly realise she had something worth hanging onto.

It felt good whenever Betsy invited her First Recon buddies over, whenever Six smiled softly at her and they kissed slowly and unhurried before they went about their days, together or apart. To have settled down with the woman she loved, just East of New Vegas, in a quiet spot where no Fiend or legion member ever thought to look. A place they could spend whole days doing nothing, sharing a Nuka Cola that Six had received from Lily whilst visiting her in Jacobstown or sitting on their makeshift porch counting clouds or shooting beer bottles off the lone picket fence post out front.

Betsy couldn't imagine what her life would've been like without Six. She would probably still be holed up at Camp Mccarren, eating cold, irradiated pork n' beans out of a can, wallowing in self pity and hitting on any woman who walked by. If Six hadn't come along and convinced her to go to therapy, or helped her kill Cook-Cook and his stupid fucking brahmin, Betsy didn't know if she'd even be around. See, as tough as Betsy knew she was, there were some things that no one can recover from by themselves. No one. Not even her. But Six had strolled in, with that silver tongue of hers, and fixed it. Slowly but surely Six had fixed Betsy. Sure, it didn't happen overnight and, in some ways, Betsy knew she'd never truly be over it, but she knew damned well she owed Six her life.   

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Betsy looked at the face of her wife. Pale skin that was almost paper-white in the sunlight, blue eyes and short hair dyed a violent shade of magenta. Her hair was, apparently, a product of those barrel cacti flowers and turpentine. Betsy always marvelled at how white Six's skin was. Six had told her it was genetic, something about her mother's side of the family coming from a place called Korea (not that Betsy had any idea where the fuck that was).

Never for a second had Betsy doubted how lucky she was, to have a wife and a house. She knew she was lucky to be safe and how everything had turned out ok in the end. She knew that it would continue to be ok, even now as she looked at the face of her beautiful sleeping wife, the future couldn't throw anything at them they weren't prepared for.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it reads a little strange, yet again, I'm experimenting with my writing style to see what fits best so if you spot any mistakes on this unedited flaming pile of shite please comment and let me know! (Oh and it got real sappy towards the end but I'm a sucker for that kind of shit goddamn :^))


End file.
